The One Who Cares
by SWACsCDC
Summary: For teddie2thebear's contest! No one cares about Chad and he's abused and bullied. Only his girlfriend Sonny. What happens when they breakup? One-shot! CHANNY! The characters are not famous in this story.


This is for **teddie2thebear**'s contest! I hope you like it! They are not famous in this story. **Warning: This story is very dark and you may need some tissues!**

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

* * *

><p>"Stay strong." Those are the words that he tattooed his right and left wrists with. He had done it for his friend, Drake. Drake had cut himself due to depression of his parents arguing and then divorce. Once Chad had consoled him about it and showed him the tattoos, Drake had begun to heal. Physically and emotionally.<p>

Chad however, did not expect to start cutting himself. Chad's dad had died when he was only two. He had grown over that, or so he thought. That is until his mom started dating Moy. The man hated Chad. That man even changed Chad's mother, not in a good way. The man had convinced Chad's mother to beat Chad along with him.

That was just one of his problems. His girlfriend, Allison 'Sonny' Munroe, he had and still loves more than anything or anyone else in the universe. She didn't know about the abuse. He was beaten so much the night before that he didn't think about what he said. She had been very upset about her grandma dying of cancer the previous day. She and her grandma had been very close.

"What's wrong?" Chad had asked.

Sonny moved to sit on his lap.

"My grandma d-died," she choked out through her sobs.

"Oh. That's sad," he replied half-heartedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned suddenly becoming angry.

"Nothing. It's just sad." He voice was emotionless. Dry as a bone.

"Well you're not showing any sign of sadness. You're just acting like you don't care!" Sonny began shouting. "If you don't care then I guess we shouldn't be together. I won't hold you back anymore. I hope you happy!" More tears streamed down her face.

"No, Sonny wait!" he began to argue realizing the huge mistake he just made.

"What? You don't even care about me! Just continue to worry about yourself!"

"No it wasn't like that. I just- it…" He was lost of words. What would happen if he told her his secret? How would she take it? What would happen to her? What would happen to him?

"That's what I thought. Just leave me alone and we can both get back to our lives." Sonny stormed off, her face tear stricken as well as his.

This had all led Chad to the breaking point. Between his dad, his mom and her boyfriend, and the breakup, he felt like he had nothing. At least not love. So he had done it. He cut himself. He had cut over and over again. Numerous times he had done it that night. He had countless scars, including one of Sonny's name. Even ones from the inside of his elbow down to his wrists.

Chad's blood was continuously running down both his arms long with fresh salt water on his cheeks. Once he had looked at what he had done, his hands began to shake and he dropped the razor. You could faintly hear the "tink" of the razor that had drop to the floor with the bathroom door being opened. Moy yanked Chad out of the bathroom.

Moy and Chad's mom beat him harshly and repeatedly. To Chad it seemed as if it would never end. Slamming, punching, kicking, and disgrace. Yes, disgrace. They attacked virally too.

After Chad had lost about a gallon of blood from _them_, they stopped and went on some fancy dinner date. Chad felt very woozy. He had lost _so_ much blood. From his cuts he estimated he lost another gallon as well. How could he survive this day after day? Night after night? Over and over again? Repeatedly?

After Chad regained his balance, he went to his bedroom. He locked the door and went to his bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

_The next day…_

Chad had awoke in his bed the following day to the beeping of his alarm clock. It was 7 o'clock. He had school. Quickly, he jumped into the shower, got dressed, covered up his bruises, and ran outside to catch the bus. He would skip breakfast like every other day.

He silently got on the bus. He plopped down into the first seat. Chad scootched in all the way and rested his on the window. He had no friends.

Sonny was the only one left in his life that cared about him. I guess that's no longer true. He has no one. Not even family. Now with Sonny gone, his eyes turned from an ice cold blue, to a pale gray.

The sandy blonde hair boy trudged off the bus once he arrived at school. He didn't like school either. He was bullied there. He didn't know how much more of life he could take. The bullying began as soon as he entered the halls.

"Hey look! It Loser Cooper!" laughed Jonas along with his other bully buddies.

Chad just walked by, trying to pay no mind to them. Unfortunately, the ignorance didn't last for long. Jonas yanked him back by his shirt and punched him in the gut knocking Chad down to the marble floor. Luckily, Chad was saved by teacher Mr. Kenso.

"Hey! Jonas, Shawn, Josh to the principal's office now!"

The trio rushed the hall, frightened by the immediate presence of the teacher. Mr. Kenso kneeled down by Chad, sympathetically.

"You alright, kiddo?" he asked outstretching a hand to help him up.

"Yeah. Fine."

No he wasn't How could he be fine? He was abused, has no friends, no one cares about him, and he was just recently dumped by the love of his love.

"Okay, well get to class and be careful."

The teen nodded and sulked to his homeroom. Then first block and so on until lunch. Lunch, what a joke! The teachers, lunch ladies, and school board may call it lunch but everyone else calls it trashcan. But he didn't feel like eating anyway.

He sat at a separate table away from everybody else. He hated life. Why did it have to be so cruel? No one deserves to go through this. _I guess it could be worse._ He thought. _I could have cancer._ He rested his head on his crossed arms.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice his sleeve had rolled up allowing anyone to see his scars. The first one to notice, you ask? No other than Allison 'Sonny' Munroe.

Sonny sat down on his right with deep concern for the young boy. Was he cutting because of her? Chad was unaware of the new presence beside him.

"Chad?" softly, she questioned.

He jumped at the sound the voice. _Her_ voice.

"Are you okay?" she asked with the concern clearly visible with every word.

"What do you care?" he snapped.

"Chad I've always cared. I was just so upset yesterday that I wasn't thinking straight and broke up with you. Please forgive me. Chad you're my life. I don't want to lose you," she spoke on the verge of tears.

"Wait. You actually do care about me?"

"Yes, I do. With all my heart. I love you Chad. _Love_ you."

One tear slipped down her cheek. Chad gently brushed it away with his thumb. Tears formed in his eyes as well.

"I love you too."

They both leaned in. They're soft pink lips soon met. Fireworks blew and the love doves flew. It was a perfect kiss, yes it's true. Chad brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. She gladly accepted. The twosome tongues dance in sync and battled for live. After countless minutes of the blissful kiss, both of the teens pulled away only due to lack of oxygen. After catching their breath Sonny spoke once again.

"Chad, why are you cutting?" concern filled her voice once again.

Chad quickly looked down at his wrists and covered them up. He looked back up trying to convert an answer. To no availed, he just stuttered.

"I- Well you see…"

"Chad you can tell me anything. I promise I won't use it against you or laugh in your face. Nothing of the kind," she assured him sincerely.

He let out a big sigh and told her the whole story. Nothing but the truth.

"Well, when I was two, my dad died," he gulped. "The next year, Mom starting dating this one dude named Moy. We instantly hated each other. Unfortunately for me, my Mom quickly took a great liking to the guy. At the opportunity, he happily and easily convinced Mom to abuse me along with him. I felt like the whole world hated me. You know, just closed me out. Once I got to school I was immediately the target. Then I met you. You made everything better. Your smile, your laugh, just you. But a couple nights ago, Moy and Mom beat me so bad, that the next day I didn't know what I was saying and you broke up with me. My heart shattered into so many pieces you couldn't count 'em. I just wanted to die. But rather I cut myself."

Sonny was so shocked at what he had just explained to her. She couldn't believe it. Had she known sooner he wouldn't be dealing with this now. She involved him into an immediate hug which he was glad to accept. She pulled away after a little bit.

"So you just started cutting yesterday?"

He nodded.

"Do they beat you every night?"

"Yeah," he nodded again.

She nodded as well in understanding.

"You do understand we're telling the police about this, right?"

"I kind of figured."

She sighed and involved him in another hug. She began to cry soundlessly and sniffle making Chad too soundlessly cry and sniffle.

"I just wish you would have told me sooner. I almost lost you."

"I know. Me too. I'm sorry Sonny. I should've never put you through this."

She pulled away slightly, sniffled, and forced a smile.

"It's okay. We're going to get through this. Together. And we'll be together."

He sniffled as well.

"Forever?"

"And always," she concluded.

They both smiled _real_ smiles and joined in for another hug. Sure, there would be more bumps along the road. But nothing, _nothing_, could ruin that moment.

**_THE END!_**

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review! Anonymous excepted! XD


End file.
